User blog:Mordeca/Bronson's Jury Speech
Hi guys! ::::: First of all I want to congratulate all three of you. Regardless of the game you played or how you got here, you’re sitting here on day 39 at FTC and that’s something nobody can take away from you (no matter how petty I may come across lmao) Since I’m the first member of the jury and was booted first (thank you for that by the way, smh), I’m not very aware of the tribal dynamic throughout the merge and did not first-hand experience the game you guys played in the late stages of the game. The only information I’m getting is from yours and the jury’s version of events, all of which are inherently biased. I would prefer not to vote based off this biased information. So, my vote is likely to be heavily based on our personal relationship, your performance here at FTC and my ability to pick holes and identify flaws in what you claim to be. You could say that my time at law school has taught me to manipulate the facts and argue your side to fit your version of the story, so do so, but very carefully. - 'ALPER' I was always going to be biased when it came to you because you were one of two people (the other being Vojta) who I knew prior to this game. To me, your game is very black and white – you seemed to have formed some great relationships with some people that allowed you to gain valuable information, but with others, you seemed to be the exact opposite (something that I am guilty of too lol) I am also very disappointed by your FTC speech. It is very vague, sounds like you’ve given up already and basically can be summed up as ‘vote for me because I’m nice’. It doesn’t matter whether you have a 0% or 99% chance of winning, you are supposed to fight and act like you are a winner and convince the rest of us you deserve to be. Thus, I have two questions: 1 – Go in on Landen and Caeleb. What are their games’ biggest flaws, and what have you done better than them? 2 – It’s pretty clear that after Poteet and I left, you were in a compromising position. Did you employ any strategy to navigate your way from that point to FTC? If so, elaborate. Caeleb In my mind, you have played a good game, and your speech did a good job of articulating that. I thought we had a great relationship in the game, even if it didn’t last that long, and if we had followed through on our plans to become the ‘power duo’ of the season, which I was all for, we could have done some real damage together. It’s a shame you instead saw me as public enemy number one once the merge hit (which I STILL don’t understand, someone please explain lol) but it’s a testament to the fast pulse you and others had on the game. Then again, I could be viewing all of this through rose tinted glasses lol as I haven’t been around for most of the game! But you said it yourself – you have won a lot of immunities, meaning you were safeguarded most of the time by default. So… Let’s say that in another world, you did not have an idol and all those immunities under your belt. You were clearly a target, how would you have navigated your way through (in particular, the F6 vote)? Secondly, I have wondered all along why your parents decided to put an extra e in your name lmao Landen Landen, oh Landen. I am very disappointed in you. When shit hit the fan, you became an extremely immature and emotional player, and I had the pleasure of experiencing this first hand. Not only was the way you handled yourself in the situation absolutely ridiculous, your reaction was totally disproportionate and you came across as a downright hypocrite. I want you to understand my own thought process behind that vote so you understand why I am annoyed. You did not talk to me at all about the vote that round (which in itself was alarming). Sure, you can go ahead and assume that I would be on board with Bryce, but your inability to communicate this to me was the first red flag. The second red flag (and nail in the coffin) was when Poteet came to me and told me all about your plans, none of which involved me. That told me I was of little importance to you. Do you think I am a puppy and will follow you? Of course I am going to go after the person I wanted out when the opportunity arose. Which brings me to one flaw in your game (as far as I am concerned). Your actions and inability to keep me secure led to the blindside (and your mishandling of Poteet is another matter). You dug your own grave with that one, so while you went on to harp about ‘Waiau 4 never’ (which pissed me off by the way), at its core, you should’ve been pointing the finger at the mirror. (none of this is even that relevant I just want to get this off my chest lol) Taking my personal encounters with you into consideration, when it became apparent much of the jury echoed that sentiment (not to mention some massive fight with Aston), it confirmed my initial thoughts. Another big flaw of your game that you claim to be one of your strengths is your ability to ‘avenge the fallen’. No. A good survivor player does not have to avenge their lost allies. They are hardly ever one step behind and have to pick up the pieces. They are the ones one step ahead putting others in that situation. While I should credit you for getting that revenge, it just points to the fact that you were not on the ball as much as you thought you were. Not because it happened, every player makes mistakes, but because it happened more than once. All in all, it’s apparent my thoughts of you are not the most positive. In my mind when I was planning this out, I was going to straight up say that you would not be getting my vote. However, I have always been a very perceptive and level-headed thinker, and to let emotion cloud my judgment (as you have) would be a disservice. So I am willing to hear you out - if you feel the want or need to, I welcome your response. Congratulations again, and the best of luck. Category:Blog posts